


[ART] They'd stand together in what destiny would bring

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dancing, Digital Art, Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: "You made me feel loved."





	[ART] They'd stand together in what destiny would bring

**Author's Note:**

> _He was young and he rode along the river, raven-haired_   
>  _The fairest thing to grace those steady banks in ages come and lost forever_   
>  _And power laid upon him like a thousand secrets she would never know_
> 
> _And so she spoke in the lapping of the land, golden-tongued_   
>  _Her whispers fickle jewels along the sand, ephemeral and softly spoken_   
>  _But he was wiser than his years and shed his hooves to meet her there among the reeds_   
>  _Where earth recedes_
> 
> _Their touch was like a lover's, clear and sweet_   
>  _Drenching and unfolding with no need for air or sunlight in the deep_   
>  _In the passions that they bared, in pledges won and secrets shared_   
>  _They'd stand together in what destiny would bring_   
>  _And crown a king_
> 
> \-- _The Lady of the Lake_ , Heather Dale

**Author's Note:**

> Photoshop Elements 10  
> Huion H610


End file.
